Back to Square One
by justsomebooklion
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are falling into Tartarus when BOOM they're transported to a mysterious place and sent on a mission. Sorry I suck at summaries. This is my first fanfic so please reveiw and comment improvements I that can make. Byee
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: sadly I do not own Percy Jackson**

Percy and Annabeth gripped each other tightly as they fell into the depths of Tartarus. "Together" Percy had said. They had been falling for about five minutes and they still couldn't see anything but darkness below.

Suddenly a faint light appeared below them. It got bigger and bigger until they could see the bottom of Tartarus. Percy pulled Annabeth closer to him and they shut their eyes as they waited for the impact of the fall. One minute went by, then two, then four.

Annabeth was the first to open her eyes, "Percy, look," Annabeth whispered. Percy reluctantly opened his eyes and realized they weren't falling. "Where are we?" Percy asked, "I have no idea" answered Annabeth.

They were in a dark room faintly lit by a small lamp in the corner. The walls were lined with shelves that held weapons, battle trophies, and other strange objects. Percy and Annabeth were in the middle of the room, they were tied to two wooden chairs that sat back to back.

"It looks like the attic at Camp Half-Blood," Percy suggested. "No, it can't be we don't have a drakon skin," Annabeth noted pointing at the coiled drakon skin in the corner. "Yeah, and our attic doesn't smell this bad," Percy added. Annabeth grinned she loved how at the darkest times Percy always knew how to cheer her up. "I love you seaweed brain" Annabeth whispered. "I love you too wise girl," Percy replied. They sat in quiet for a while after that then finally Annabeth broke the silence, "how are we going to get out of these ropes?" "Easy," Percy answered as he uncapped riptide and cut them free of their bounds.

"And where do you think you're going?" an angry voice bellowed.


	2. Chapter 2

A tall figure stepped out from the shadows. He was around fifteen feet tall and wore a sleeveless leather jacket and sunglasses that shone from behind them. "Ares," Percy growled.

"Watch it punk, before I turn you into a toothpick!" Ares shouted. Percy glared at him and opened his mouth to respond but Annabeth beat him to it, "um, Lord Ares, where are we?" Just then a female figure stepped out of the shadows, "You're at the Parthenon, silly," she answered.

She was also fifteen feet tall and she was incredibly beautiful. She had chocolate brown hair and perfect makeup. Her clothes changed every few seconds each outfit more stunning than the last.

"Aphrodite?" Percy asked, "What are you doing here?" Aphrodite walked over to Ares. "Hera sent us here to send you on a mission," she answered. "What about the quest? We have to close the doors of death," Annabeth said with a determined look on her face.

Aphrodite rolled her eyes, "You demigods and your quests, forget about that, right now you have to save the world!" Percy and Annabeth exchanged puzzled glances, "But if we don't close the doors of death there won't be a world to save!" Percy pointed out.

Ares, who hadn't been talking this whole time, finally spoke up. "Enough chit-chat, you guys have to go back in time," Ares said pointing at Percy and Annabeth. "WHAT?" Percy shouted. "Where are we going?" Annabeth asked clearly interested in the idea of time traveling.

"You're going to retrieve Zeus' master bolt again," Ares answered.


	3. Chapter 3

Annabeth and Percy were still confused but Ares insisted that there was no time for explaining. Aphrodite told them to close their eyes and hold hands. Percy and Annabeth could feel the sensation of being transported back in time it felt like shadow traveling but worse. When Percy opened his eyes he was in the back of Gabe's Camaro.

Percy was sitting next to a younger Grover and his mom was hurriedly driving him to camp for the first time. "Come on, come on," Sally Jackson said with a worried look on her face, Percy knew the Minotaur was not very far behind.

Suddenly a boulder the size of a car was thrown in front of them barely missing the Camaro. Sally slammed on the brakes trying not to hit the huge rock. While they were stopped a lightning bolt struck the car flipping it over and trapping Sally, Percy, and Grover.

Grover slumped forward and when Percy turned him over he groaned, "Food." Percy and Sally crawled out from under the car Percy was dragging a moaning Grover, "Food."

"Percy go," Sally insisted, "Go to the pine tree it marks the property line." Percy wasn't going to leave his mom maybe this time he could save her from getting kidnapped by the Minotaur, "I'm not leaving you mom!" Sally didn't have time to argue she could hear the Minotaur behind them, "We have to hurry." Percy ran as fast as he could while dragging a mumbling goat boy but the Minotaur was getting closer and closer. A giant tree was thrown in front of them temporarily trapping them long enough for the Minotaur to get close enough for Percy to see him.


	4. Chapter 4

The Minotaur was bigger than Percy remembered. He was at least twenty feet tall and had nothing on but his underwear. And I'm talking fruit of the looms tighty whiteys.

The Minotaur barreled after them as Percy hauled Grover over the tree then climbed over it himself. The property line was only fifty yards away but the Minotaur was getting closer.

The Minotaur caught up to them when they were only about thirty yards away. He closed his fist around Sally's neck and she evaporated into golden dust. Percy hurled rocks and sticks at the Minotaur but they did little damage.

He charged at Percy giving him an idea. Percy lunged at the Minotaur and grabbed his horn. He tugged and tugged on the horn but it wouldn't budge and the Minotaur was getting angry. Percy pulled desperately and finally the horn popped off. He stabbed the Minotaur in the back with his own horn and he evaporated.

Percy grabbed Grover and dragged him over the property line and into camp. "Food," Grover moaned. Percy was exhausted he had thought that maybe this time he could have saved his mother from the Minotaur, but he couldn't.

Percy lugged Grover onto the porch of the big house. He set him down in a chair then took a step towards the door but collapsed from exhaustion. The last thing he remembered was seeing a familiar looking surfer dude covered in eyes and a girl that looked a lot like Annabeth.


	5. Chapter 5

Percy woke up to someone hand-feeding him. "I can't believe I have to feed you," Annabeth grumbled. "I'm special," Percy grinned. "Shut up seaweed brain!" Annabeth teased as she shoved a square of ambrosia into his mouth.

A few hours later Percy's old friend Grover walked in, "Hey Perce, how are you feeling?" he asked with a look of concern on his face. Percy shrugged as Grover handed him a tall glass of what looked like apple juice. Percy took the glass of nectar and chugged it down.

"Was it good?" Grover chuckled as Percy nodded enthusiastically. "What did it taste like?" Grover questioned. "Like my mom's homemade cookies, with blue chocolate chips," Percy replied we'll get her back, he thought to himself when he remembered his mom was gone.

"Come on let me introduce you to Mr. D," Grover said as he helped Percy get out of his bed. Grover led Percy to a table where Mr. D and Chiron were playing pinochle with two invisible players. "Well if it isn't Peter Johnson, great now we have four for pinochle," Mr. D said insisting on getting Percy's name wrong.

He and Grover sat down while Chiron shuffled the cards, "Hello Percy, do you know how to play pinochle?" Chiron asked as Grover nervously chewed on a tin can. "Yeah I think I remember," Percy replied grabbing his cards that Chiron held out for him.

The four played while Chiron told Percy about camp and Grover noisily chewed on his tin cans. "Ha! I believe I win!" Mr. D boasted as he tallied up the points. "Nope, the game goes to me," Percy said slyly.


	6. Chapter 6

After their pinochle game Chiron gave Percy a tour of the camp. He showed him the volleyball court, the lake, the stables (Which Chiron didn't seem to like very much), and the cabins. When they walked past cabin number three Percy almost walked right in but stopped himself just in time, remember, no one knows I'm a son of Poseidon yet he reminded himself.

Chiron stopped at the Hermes cabin, "This is where you'll be staying," he informed Percy. Chiron led him inside and introduced him to his old enemy Luke. It gave Percy a weird feeling to see Luke again, a chill ran down his spine and he got goose bumps just by looking at him.

"Hi Percy, I'm Luke the senior counselor of the Hermes cabin," Luke said with a friendly smile on his face, "Lets introduce you to the other campers." Luke led Percy to the back of the cabin where the bunks and other campers were.

"Hey everybody, this is Percy Jackson he's going to be staying with us," Luke told the other campers. "Undecided or regular?" a kid asked from the back. "Undecided," Luke answered causing everyone to groan.

"Guys this is what we do," Luke said to the campers then he turned to Percy and explained, "Hermes, our father, is the god of travel so naturally we take in all undecided campers, you'll stay here until your claimed by your godly parent."

As soon as Luke finished a conch horn blew in the distance. "Time for dinner," Luke said as everyone rushed out the door to the dining pavilion. After dinner was capture the flag where Percy knew he'd be claimed.


	7. Chapter 7

Eating at the Hermes table felt weird to Percy. He had spent years at the Poseidon table so he felt weird sitting anywhere else. That night he ate three slices of pizza and blue coke.

When the conch horn that meant it was time for capture the flag blew, Percy eagerly ran to the clearing. Finally he'd be claimed and won't have to worry about accidentally sitting at the Poseidon table or walking into cabin three.

When Percy met up with Annabeth she winked at him, "Let's talk later," she said in a hushed voice. He nodded and they tried to make it look like they barely knew each other. When they met up with their team Annabeth started informing us about the strategy since she was a captain.

Percy was, once again, chosen to guard the flag by the creek. He was kicking stones into the creek when he remembered the hellhound that was going to attack him tonight. Percy shoved his hands into his pockets but Riptide wasn't there, Chiron hadn't given it to him yet.

Finally the team returned with the flag. But while they were celebrating Percy let down his guard for a minute and was tackled to the ground. He looked up but all he could see was the bared teeth of a hellhound. Annabeth rushed to his side and distracted the hellhound so Percy could get to the creek.

When Percy crawled into the creek everyone gaped as they watched his cuts heal. But you should have seen their faces when a glowing, green trident appeared over his head.


	8. Chapter 8

After Percy was claimed things went back to normal. Well, as normal as being twelve again and seeing a bunch of people he knew would die in the future. Percy had met up with Annabeth a couple of times and she insisted that they couldn't help the people that would die in the titan war.

Percy knew he was going to have to ask for a quest soon but he kept putting it off. To be honest he was a little nervous to go see the Oracle again. Percy thought he'd never have to go back in the attic again because Rachel was the new Oracle, but he hadn't met Rachel yet.

One day Percy was sitting outside the Poseidon cabin when Annabeth decided to pay him a surprise visit. Percy was deep in thought, which didn't happen often, so he didn't see Annabeth sneaking up behind him. She jumped out in front of him and yelled, "BOO!" Percy was so shocked that he fell over, taking the chair with him. Annabeth burst out laughing and Percy got up and dusted himself off, "Not funny!" He whined.

Annabeth laughed then her face turned serious and she said, "It's time, we have to ask for a quest." Percy nodded grimly and they headed toward the Big House to ask Chiron for a quest. Chiron sent them up to the attic to consult the Oracle. When they came down with the prophecy Chiron allowed them to go get Grover, the third member of the quest. Grover agreed to go on the quest.

The two demigods and one satyr packed up for the quest and headed towards the Big House where Angus was waiting to drive them. So Percy, Annabeth, and Grover left for the quest but not before Luke stopped by and gave Percy a gift of flying shoes, and this time he didn't give them to Grover.


End file.
